


Something good, something bad, bit of both

by tigriswolf



Series: meme fics [38]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Timeline What Timeline, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Peter got his letter, Ma told him, “I always knew there was somethin’ special about you, baby.”  He thought it was a prank until the scary witch came to explain things, but Ma believed from the beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something good, something bad, bit of both

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Something good, something bad, bit of both  
> Fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy; title from the movie  
> Disclaimer: some of the characters are mine, but not any of the ones you recognize  
> Warnings: Hogwarts AU, references to violence, bullying, prejudice  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 3140  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Harry Potter crossover with the Guardians all arriving to Hogwarts and getting sorted. What houses are they in and how do they interact with each other?
> 
> Note: this takes place 10 years post-Deathly Hallows except no one from the books shows up. *shrugs*
> 
> Another note: as ever, there may be more coming in this 'verse.

The day Peter got his letter, Ma told him, “I always knew there was somethin’ special about you, baby.” He thought it was a prank until the scary witch came to explain things, but Ma believed from the beginning. 

.

Gamora and Nebula were on the Hogwarts’ roll from the day they were born. Their mother died when they were infants (potions accident, supposedly, though Gamora doubted that more and more as she grew). According to Father, the only acceptable Houses were Slytherin and Ravenclaw, as they were the Houses of the noble and pure and intelligent. 

Thanos Aeon had Dark tendencies but he had never been marked a Death Eater even though Lord Voldemort had courted him for it. The Aeon fortune surpassed even the Malfoys and Potters – the bloodline was far longer, though the name had changed as times did. 

“We will make you proud, Father,” Nebula assured Father. 

“Of course you will,” Father said. 

.

When he was seven, Drax insisted everyone begin calling him that and refused to answer to Arthur anymore. His mother was bemused by it but allowed him to name himself, so long as he continued putting _Arthur Douglas_ on his school papers. His father just laughed and kept calling him Art. 

Drax found it quite galling when his Hogwarts letter came addressed to Arthur Douglas. 

.

When he was a kid, Robert found his grandmother’s diaries in the attic and read all about a place called Hogwarts. He asked his mama but she just shrugged and said that his grandma had been disturbed as a girl, spent time in an asylum. 

Also when he was a kid, Robert disassembled everything in the house that was electronic and put it back together better. He was nine when he cobbled together a rocket launcher out of random things at school, earning himself both an expulsion and the nickname _Rocket_. 

The day the letter came, his mother didn’t speak for seven hours, just staring down at the parchment. 

.

Forest Groot was the seventh son of a seventh son. His great-grandfather lost the family fortune and so the family spread out, going to every corner of the globe. His grandfather vanished into the muggle world, and his father married another disgraced pureblood, the last daughter of a dying line. 

The Groots were considered blood-traitors by many but Forest has a happy childhood with his brothers and each continued the tradition of never being Sorted into a consecutive House. Sage, Forest’s older brother (by a mere 21 months) , was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Aspen (the next older) into Gryffindor, and Oleander before him into Slytherin. Groots had been in every House and valued all traits equally. “You’ll do fine, love,” Mum assured him, and Da clapped him on the shoulder. 

Sage stayed with him on the train while Aspen and Ollie found their friends, and Forest was quite excited. 

…

Peter felt less excited and more nervous the further he moved into the train. Ma had been thrilled enough for them both as the scary witch ( _Professor Rael_ ) led them around Diagon Alley but he’d had to leave all his music at home because technology didn’t work at Hogwarts, so it was just him and his thoughts slinking along the corridor. No theme music. It sucked. Almost erased the awesomness of magic being real, and him being able to do it. 

Also, a _train_. So old school. Ugh. 

He wasn’t sure what to do, so he just kept reciting potions ingredients as he peered into the compartments. He was definitely looking forward to potions – it was gross _and_ awesome. By the time he’d gotten to the very back of the train, his feet hurt (Ma had gotten him new shoes), so when he saw there were only a couple people in the last compartment, he knocked on the wall and asked, “Mind if I sit?” 

.

Forest was thoroughly beating Sage at Exploding Snap when a boy asked, “Mind if I sit?” 

Sage tilted his head and Forest shrugged, so Sage said, “No. There’s plenty of room.” 

The boy grinned and sat by the window, saying, “’m’ Peter Quill.” 

“Sage Groot,” Sage replied before nodding at Forest and saying, “Forest.” 

“Good to meetcha,” Quill said. He watched them play in silence for a few minutes, then asked, “What’s that?” 

Sage and Forest explained the rules, with Quill exclaiming delightedly, “They actually _explode_?” They dealt him in and for the first time in years, Forest actually lost. Sage laughed at him but Forest just dealt another hand, determined to beat Quill before they arrived at Hogwarts. 

.

Nebula and Gamora spent the ride to Hogwarts with the children of Father’s allies. Gamora had been questioning (though only in her mind, and never when she met Father’s gaze) many things about blood purity lately, especially since Voldemort had been defeated for the second time a mere decade ago. She also found muggles and their various inventions quite interesting, though not even Nebula knew. Until she’d discovered Nebula’s true beliefs, not what she spouted for Father’s favor, Gamora could not risk discussing such dangerous things with her sister. 

It saddened her to be so separated from her twin, and she knew Nebula had been (and still was) hurt by the distance. But some things must be endured. 

So she listened to purebloods malign everyone else in the world despite all the terror and violence their society barely survived, and she nodded along, murmuring agreement, and she thought, _Seven years. Just seven years more._

.

Rocket found a compartment full of first years and proceeded to blow their minds by tinkering with an iPod enough that it’d work even with the train’s spells. That anyone in the compartment even knew what an iPod was told him they were halfbloods and muggleborns (he’d read up on everything there was to know about the society, and the still-rampant prejudices explained why Grandma had left it all behind), and when one of the girls wanted him to fix up her iPod, too, he agreed for either ten galleons or a favor to be collected later.

“Definitely a Slytherin,” one of the boys muttered but Rocket just grinned. 

.

 

Drax wandered around the first half of the train for a bit, to work off nervous energy, until an older girl paused next to him to ask, “First year?” 

He blinked up at her and fell in love. When he just kept staring, she smiled. “First year,” she said. “I’m Duranna Dey, one of the Hufflepuff prefects. Why don’t you follow me to a compartment full of other first years?”

“Of course,” Drax finally said after a moment. “Thank you, Prefect Dey.” 

Her smile widened. “This way.” She turned and just went a few steps before opening the door. “Hovat,” she said, “I’ve another firstie for the collection.” 

Prefect Dey stepped back, allowing Drax to enter the compartment, where three boys and four girls were sitting. “Welcome,” an even prettier girl than Prefect Dey said, holding out a hand. “I’m Hovat Fiyera. Join us, please.” She was the oldest in the compartment by a few years but as each of the others introduced themselves, Drax felt more at ease. 

…

“First years this way!” a gruff voice called. “The rest’a ya know where to go!” 

Peter followed the Groot brothers, but the older one pushed them both towards the shouting guy. “That’s Obfonteri,” he said. “Go on, first years have their own way to go.” 

“If we must,” the younger Groot said. “Come along, Quill.” 

Seriously, these guys were just weird. Also, younger!Groot was a very sore loser, not that Peter felt smug about beating him in eight Exploding Snap matches in a row. Not at all. 

“Come on, firsties!” Obfonteri shouted. “Four to a boat! If you fall in, we’ll let the squid eat ya!” 

“A squid?” Peter demanded, lunging onto the nearest boat and peering over the side. He felt someone (a quick look over his shoulder showed younger!Groot) grab the back of his robe. Two other kids scrambled onto the tiny boat, which just magically shoved away from the dock on its own. Because magic. 

Peter was going to a _magic school_ to learn _magic_ because _he could do magic_. Everything was just so awesome. 

.

Nebula and Gamora accompanied two other purebloods on the boat. Gamora glanced towards the other boats, seeing who her peers would be, trying to guess purely by looks who would go into Slytherin or Ravenclaw, her only two choices. She’d much prefer Ravenclaw, if only to escape the stigma she earned simply by her name. 

“Are you excited, sister?” Nebula asked as they both gazed upon Hogwarts for the first time. 

“Of course,” Gamora answered. “Aren’t you?” It was the first time she’d ever be away from Father. 

.

Rocket followed Heather (the girl who bought his technical prowess) and Freddie (the boy who called him a Slytherin) and Vera (the girl who read quietly in the corner the whole train ride) onto a boat. He figured that no matter what House the various firsties were Sorted into, he’d have a steady gig fixing up various electronics. Hopefully that’d keep him plenty busy, otherwise he’d probably get into trouble. 

He felt himself start to cackle, watching the gigantic castle get even more gigantic. Trouble was guaranteed, no matter what. 

.

Drax continued his conversation about katas with Thomasina Xan, whose entire family had been Ravenclaws since Hogwarts’ founding, on both sides. At least, she had clarified, those who attended Hogwarts; many had gone to other schools, in order to form strong alliances. Her mother, who spent some time traveling around Asia for her employment, had suggested Thomasina begin experimenting with martial arts to see which one suited her best. 

Drax found the entire concept fascinating, so he barely paused to notice the castle, only falling silent when the stern witch introduced herself as Professor Rael and announced they were to wait a few moments in the front hall. He and Thomasina exchanged small smiles before both gazing around in awe. 

“It’s beautiful,” Thomasina whispered and Drax could only nod in agreement. 

…

Gamora took a deep breath as Professor Rael explained the Sorting. She knew she would be the first called and she was right as, “Aeon, Gamora!” rang throughout the Hall. She held her head high, as befitted a daughter of House Aeon and strode to the rickety stool upon which she sat, head still high, as Professor Rael set the tattered Hat on her head. 

_Well, well,_ she heard, _isn’t this interesting. Much more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there?_

_Ravenclaw or Slytherin,_ she said. _Sort me, Hat._

The Hat chuckled. _Aye, and you’d do well in either, I wager. But masks do not become you, Gamora. Wouldn’t you prefer to go where you truly belong?_

Gamora frowned, glancing at Nebula. _I am the elder daughter of Thanos Aeon,_ she replied. 

_Is that all you wish to ever be?_ the Hat shot back. _You have seven years in which to discover who you truly are, my dear. Should you ask again for Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I will choose the one which suits you best. But there is a House that suits you even more, if you’d but allow me to place you there_. 

Gamora met Nebula’s gaze before closing her eyes. _I will accept your decision._

 _I am glad, Gamora Aeon, for you are a “GRYFFINDOR!”_

Her eyes flew wide open in shock and she knew Father would be furious. But she looked towards the red and gold table, which started cheering after a moment of silence, and she thought this might be the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Nebula went to Ravenclaw and refused to meet Gamora’s gaze for the rest of the feast

.

Drax watched the son of his father’s nemesis approach the bench, had been sneering beside Thomasina since Professor Rael announced, “Aster, Ronan!” The arrogant pureblood had glanced his way with a smirk. They had not seen each other since the last attempt to reconcile their families’ feud. 

Aster went to Hufflepuff. Drax blinked, thinking he must have misheard, but Aster sat at the Hufflepuff table as the fools cheered. Did they not know his bloodline, the traitorous and dishonorable House of Aster? 

“What’s wrong?” Thomasina murmured but Drax continued staring at Aster in bewilderment until he heard, “Douglas, Arthur!” 

He turned his glare on Professor Rael as he stomped to the stool. She simply raised an eyebrow before dropping the Hat onto his head. 

_Oh my, quite a temper on you, Mr. Douglas,_ he heard. The Hat could speak. Was speaking. 

_DRAX,_ he thought at it, quite loudly. 

_I beg your pardon, Mr. Drax,_ the Hat said primly. _Now, your loyalty commends you, though your temper… you could do serious harm, if you do not learn to control it. Brave enough for Gryffindor, horribly suited to Slytherin, and Ravenclaw… hmm. You might do well there, though you might also lose yourself in your interests and never come up for air._

_Do Sort me, Hat,_ Drax interrupted. _I am hungry._

_Of course, of course,_ the Hat chortled. _You, Mr. Drax, belong in “HUFFLEPUFF!”_

Hufflepuff. With Aster. 

Merlin have mercy. 

.

Forest stood still beside Quill (who was _not_ standing still) trying to decide which House the Hat would Sort him into. He would not be in Ravenclaw because Sage already was; he did not think himself ambitious enough for Slytherin; Hufflepuff or Gryffindor were equally possible, though. Of his brothers, Reed was a Hufflepuff and Aspen a Gryffindor. Of the two, Forest was definitely more similar to Reed. 

Yes, he decided as Professor Rael called, “Groot, Forest!”: he would choose Hufflepuff, if given the choice. 

_How delightful!_ the Hat said. _You are quite calm, Mr. Groot. The seventh son of a seventh son! Interesting times are in store for you, I think. And your mind is made up, therefore, you shall go to “HUFFLEPUFF!”_

Forest smiled, waiting until Professor Rael removed the Hat before standing and joining his housemates. Quill waved at him, so Forest waved back. 

.

Peter noted everything, seeing who got Sorted where, how the Hall looked, what kinds of weather the ceiling morphed into. Ma would want to hear all about it, when he sent his letter home with Milano, the awesome [owl](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_American_great_horned_owl) Ma had insisted on getting him (not that Peter had argued very hard against it. or at all). After he’d read about the Houses in the _most_ boring book ever (seriously, how do you turn a book about a magic school boring? How?) they’d even Sorted everyone into Houses. Grandpa was a definite Gryffindor, and Ma was a Hufflepuff. Peter, though? 

He smirked as the scary witch called, “Quill, Peter!” and sauntered up to the stool. 

_Oh, now **this** is interesting,_ the Hat murmured. Peter made sure not to react to the shock. 

_What’s interesting, Mr. Hat?_ he asked, sitting as still as he could. He didn’t like sitting still but he could when he needed to. 

_I was very right in my words to Mr. Groot,_ the Hat continued. _You, Mr. Quill, are loyal to a very select few, will do the right thing when there is no other option or decide the consequences are too dire not to, can spin any situation towards your favor, and will excel at things you choose to excel at. I could make a case for all Houses. But I see…_

Peter grinned. _Put me where I’ll shake things up, Mr. Hat. This is a magic school, ain’t it? It should be fun, right?_

The Hat sighed. _Of course, Mr. Quill. You shall be a “SLYTHERIN!”_

Well, how about that. 

.

“Rack, Robert!” the scary old lady called. Rocket stalked up and plopped down. Surely there’d be food soon, right? 

_It’s a shame the most recent Weasley twins are gone,_ a voice randomly said in his head. 

_You must be the Hat,_ Rocket thinks after a moment. 

_I am indeed. Oh, the chaos the three of you could’ve unleashed! But I can see you’ll make do, with or without help. I also know where to put you, budding prankster, and that is “RAVENCLAW!”_

_Ravenclaw, really?_ Rocket thought, but the Hat was pulled off his head, so he hopped down and headed for the Ravenclaw table. They looked properly appreciative for his genius, so he figured he had a whole House of potential clients waiting. 

…

(In two months, Forest Groot will find Rocket Rack fighting six upper-year Gryffindors. Oleander Groot will stumble across them very soon after and finish the fight for them. All nine of them will be assigned detention, where Professor Tivan will divide them into groups of three. Ollie will berate his younger brother and Rocket will come to his (unnecessary) defense. 

In three months, Gamora Aeon will find _seven_ upper-year Ravenclaws using experimental charms on Peter Quill, who did something none of them will admit to. No matter how much he deserves their wrath, seven sixth years versus one first year is simply cruel. In the midst of the still-unfair battle between two first years and seven sixth years, Gamora sees Nebula peer around the corner. She is almost relieved when Nebula retreats instead of joining in on either side. When Professor Udonta arrives and rains down terror on the Ravenclaws, Gamora smiles. 

In five months, Forest, Rocket, Gamora, and Peter all have detention together for a prank no one can actually prove they played. 

In six months, Forest sees one of his dormmates attempting to duel three Gryffindors. He has no idea who is in the right, but he knows he doesn’t like unfair fights. Where Forest is, Rocket is not far behind, nor are Gamora and Peter, so the Gryffindors flee. 

“I did not need aid!” Douglas yells as Rocket turns the corner. 

“Really?” Rocket demands, ignoring Douglas to frown at Forest. “Another stray? The lioness and smartass weren’t enough?” 

“Rocket,” Forest says, putting six older brothers’ worth of disappointment into the word. 

“Yeah, fine,” Rocket mutters. “C’mon, whatever your name is. We gotta stop Quill before he explodes the whole castle on accident.” 

“I do not understand,” Douglas tells Forest because Rocket is long gone. 

Forest shrugs. “Rocket prefers all explosions be on purpose,” he explains, carefully tugging on Douglas’ arm. “Come along, Douglas.” 

“Drax,” he says. “I prefer Drax.” 

“Very well,” Forest agrees. “Come along, Drax. If we wait too long, Gamora will curse them both and wait for me to invent or discover the countercurse instead of removing it herself.” 

“I still do not understand,” Drax says. “But I am curious. Lead on, Groot.” 

They will arrive to Gamora sighing heavily while Rocket and Peter argue about gunpowder (which sounds remarkably dangerous) and Forest will admit to himself he also does not understand – but he is happy.)


End file.
